


A vaguely accurate RPF story about the Archive partially told in ALT text

by samvara



Series: Archive of Our Own [1]
Category: Archive of Our Own, OTW - RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Historical, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you need to know is in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vaguely accurate RPF story about the Archive partially told in ALT text

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [cupidsbow](http://archiveofourown.org/en/users/cupidsbow) for the beta. Images taken from all over the place and referenced on [my flickr account](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/tags/visualstory/).

Once Upon a Time not that long ago there was me:

and

and 

and:

This was quite distressing for a lot of people (no, not the muscles) and so:

said we should have an Archive of Our Own and that

(except probably pithier).  
At the time

looked at the whole thing and thought ‘what a mess!’ then went on reading

and 

and 

and occasionally

and 

and lets face it, anything else that crossed the radar.

 

Time passed and

went to 

except, you know, prettier and

 

[](http://transformativeworks.org/) published a [](http://transformativeworks.org/projects/archive.html)

of the proposed Archive.  
In a fit of curiosity and enthusiasm

thought ‘that’s pretty darn organised’ and volunteered to be organised too

In a flurry of emails

met 

and

and spent a lot of time gathered around

and 

discussing Archives. It turned out there were a bunch of committees such as

and 

who were filled with

of great enthusiasm.

Then

and  and 

from around the

met at odd hours

(for an)

to discuss weighty matters including

and 

  
This went on for many months and

was still in 

except, you know, prettier.

All the friends got sick of hearing about the

but sometimes they got all

as well and supplied lots of

  
After many

and 

(and no small amount of confusion as to whether we were creatures of the night).

The Archive looked like

then  then 

and finally

which was very exciting!

  
Now we can

with  and 

which is awesome!  
We can also

and of course 

 

We have cool features like

and  and 

The

has cautiously made the Archive available for beta testing (this is internal only to start with)

and we are ready to polish the Archive until it is

Now I'd like to end on

but the thing is we've barely started this story.

As to what happens next? I suppose that's up to

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Saga of Sidra versus the Servers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32844) by [Jennifew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifew/pseuds/Jennifew)




End file.
